medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitomi Hitoyoshi
| image = | alias = Licensed Black Jack | age = 42 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Abnormal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Freshman | class = Class 1 | previous affiliation = Medaka's Student Council | previous position = Stand-In Treasurer | previous affiliation2 = Hakoniwa General Hospital | previous occupation = Psychosomatic Surgeon | relatives = Zenkichi Hitoyoshi (Son) Unnamed Husband (Divorced) | ability = Cut and Sew Discipline | abnormality = Mother's Task | manga debut = Volume 7, Chapter 58 | image gallery = yes }} Hitomi Hitoyoshi (人吉 瞳, Hitoyoshi Hitomi) is a retired psychosomatic surgeon who studied and identified Abnormalities in young children. She is the mother of Zenkichi Hitoyoshi. Personality Despite her age and occupation, Hitomi tends to behave and act very childish. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, pages 3-4 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 79, page 17 She often embarrasses Zenkichi due to her overbearing personality, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, pages 13-14 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 59, page 17 but she cares deeply for her son and is willing to fight to protect him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 60, pages 18-19 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 60, page 21 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 61, page 1 When given the choice between her infant son or her integrity as a doctor, Hitomi chose Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 80, page 17 Despite her concern for her son and her tendency to fuss over him, Hitomi does recognize Zenkichi as an adult, and has faith in his ability to take care of himself, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 80, page 18 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 81, page 5 and to accomplish what he sets out to do. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 82, page 10 Hitomi does become serious concerning the threat of the Minuses. Having recognized the danger of Misogi Kumagawa when he came to be examined, Hitomi has been tracking his movements since childhood, though she has failed to stop him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, pages 15-16 Hitomi is a highly renowned psychosomatic surgeon, and was even known as the "Licensed Black Jack" in the hospital she worked in. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 11 Appearance Hitomi resembles her son greatly, with strawberry-blond hair, blue eyes, and high eyebrows. Hitomi is forty-two, but looks extremely young for her age (she is most often mistaken for a twelve-year-old girl), which resulted in Kouki Akune mistaking her as Zenkichi's younger sister when he first met her. Hitomi initially wears a yellow dress, but switches to the Hakoniwa Academy girl's uniform after she enrolls. During the battle to decide the academy's new Student Council, Hitomi wears the Student Council's Battle Attire Red Model. At all times she wears a doctor's coat and roller shoes, and carries around a small backpack. She uses a red ribbon to tie up her hair in a ponytail. At the Seiyasai, Hitomi wears a light colored scarf with her uniform. History Thirteen years ago, Hitomi worked at Hakoniwa General Hospital as a psychosomatic surgeon. She was aware of the Flask Plan, but cooperated so that she could help Abnormal children live normal lives. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 80, page 4 While working at the hospital, one of Hitomi's patients was Mukae Emukae. During her consultation the little girl told Hitomi how everything she touched rotted, and all her pets died. The young Emukae asked if she should die as well. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 61, pages 3-4 Eventually, Hitomi would encounter a then four year old Kumagawa as one of her patients. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 15 Though immediately unsettled by the boy, Hitomi put on a smile and introduced herself, asking him if there was anything she could do for him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 80, pages 4-6 Asked to mark him down as a Normal, Hitomi refused, recognizing Kumagawa as something entirely new. Kumagawa attempted to bribe her with information about two thousand Abnormals, though Hitomi refused even so, declaring it was her duty to make children like him happy. In face of Hitomi's constant refusal, Kumagawa instead revealed that he knew about her son, and asked if he could be his "friend" should he have to be hospitalized. Hitomi recognized the threat, but was left with no choice but to mark Kumagawa as having no problems. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 80, pages 13-17 Later, Medaka Kurokami took Zenkichi hostage in the hospital nursery so that she could play with him. Hitomi was stunned by this childish and strange act. Hitomi tried to sweet-talk Medaka into giving back Zenkichi, but Medaka's show of force made Hitomi back away. Medaka's demands for juice and snacks had the staff of the hospital scrambling in confusion, but Hitomi claimed she could continue to negotiate, and, if needed to, use force to get Zenkichi back. However, the hospital director, Fukurou Tsurubami, stopped her, saying that she had work to do. Fukurou continued to tell everyone to let them be so that Medaka could learn that there were no "special" people in the world. After Zenkichi became bedridden due to fever, Medaka stayed by his bedside. Hitomi silently watched over them from the door. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, pages 1-5 Not long after the incident with Kumagawa, Hitomi quit being a doctor. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 80, page 17 Hitomi raised her son alone; her husband fell in love with her because she was so extraordinary, and left her for the same reason. Hitomi devoted herself to housework and her job to raise Zenkichi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 183, page 1 Plot Kumagawa Incident Arc Hitomi arrives at Hakoniwa Academy the day after the Flask Plan is stopped and Kumagwa arrives, speeding through the halls with roller shoes. Akune stops her, asking for her name and class. Hitomi introduces herself and asks, based on his armband, if he is with the Student Council. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, pages 3-4 Hitomi is then escorted to the Student Council's office by Akune, who introduces her as Zenkichi's little sister. She cheerfully shocks Akune by admitting that she is actually Zenkichi's mother. Hitomi greets Medaka, reminding her that she is now a retired doctor. She chastises Medaka for flaunting her body, and uses her sewing skills to instantaneously modify Medaka's uniform to be less revealing. As Zenkichi complains of his embarrassment, Hitomi admonishes him, and begins fussing over his appearance. She reminds him that he came home with his back full of holes, and any mother would be concerned after seeing their son in such a state. Hitomi accepts Medaka's apology for Zenkichi's injuries, and the two women discuss Kumagawa. Hitomi explains that she has been keeping track of Kumagawa ever since she first met him at the hospital. She also reveals that with Class -13, there are two other Minuses that are comparable to Kumagawa. Hitomi tells Medaka she might have opened Pandora's Box by stopping the Flask Plan. Zenkichi asks Hitomi if she intends to come to school every day; she tells him that she is, and he asks if she intends to enter as an infirmary doctor. He is appalled to find she joined as a student in his own class; Hitomi introduces herself and states her age, though all the students assume she must actually be twelve. She teases her son, but is surprised to hear she is taking his best friend's seat. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, pages 8-19 Throughout the school day, Hitomi embarrasses Zenkichi: correcting him in class, critiquing how he holds his chopsticks, and asking to walk home together with him. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 59, page 17 After the school day ends, Hitomi manages to catch up to Zenkichi, and asks him why he ran away when she suggested they walk home together. She is amazed when Zenkichi runs up the side of a building to its roof, carrying a girl in his arms. Hitomi thinks that the girl looked familiar; and remembering Emukae, she realizes she can't let the two of them stay together. Before she can leave however, she runs into Kumagawa. Hitomi tells him she is happy that he remembers her, though thinks to herself that she did not want to meet Kumagawa until later. As Kumagawa draws his screws and invites her to come buy porn with him, Hitomi reaches into her backpack, asking him if he is asking her out on a date. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 60, pages 2-8 As Emukae reaches for Zenkichi, Hitomi stops her with a volley of marking pins, having escaped Kumagawa and reached the roof. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 60, pages 18-19 Preparing to fight Emukae, Hitomi asks her if a girl's love is greater than a mother's love. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 60, page 21 Facing down Emukae, Hitomi tells her that, if she wants to take a man, she must defeat his mother first. Hearing Zenkichi's demands that she go easy on Emukae, Hitomi remarks that he is a gentle boy, but goes all out using her feet. She tells him not to be so shocked, reminding him that she was the one who taught him the basics of Savate. Emukae asks Hitomi if they have met before, noting that the kick felt familiar, though Hitomi denies it. Emukae reveals that she has rotted the air, and Hitomi falls to her knees. She stops Zenkichi from coming closer to her, but in her weakened state cannot stop Emukae from grabbing her by the collar. Hitomi tells her to stop calling her mother however, and spits a mouthful of needles at her. Having held her breath with the Lamaze method, Hitomi tells Emukae not to talk about love until she has given birth, and sews the girl into the concrete. Hitomi then begins to interrogate Emukae about Class -13, but is surprised when Emukae rots through the building, causing an entire side of the structure to collapse. Caught by Zenkichi, Hitomi asks him if there were any students in the building. She is glad to hear there weren't, but remarks that, as a transfer student, there is no way Emukae could have known that. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 61, pages 1-12 Hitomi later joins with the Student Council, Youka Naze, and Itami Koga to discuss how they should handle the Minuses. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 61, page 16 When Medaka and Naze return, Hitomi has already forgotten about Kuudou Hinokage. She is surprised by his sudden appearance. She passes Hinokage's examination. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 64, pages 1-3 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 64, page 11 She notes that the one least qualified to fight Class -13 is Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 64, page 15 One week later, at the end of the semester, Hitomi is present for Medaka's speech. She is surprised by Kumagawa's sudden entrance. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 65, page 2 When Kumagawa reveals his "majority" of student signatures are from Class -13, Hitomi remembers that Class -13 has the chairman's backing. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 65, page 9 She is horrified to hear Kumagawa's new rules. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 65, page 15 Hitomi is relieved when Medaka manages to turn the situation around. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 65, page 20 After Medaka declares a Student Council battle with Kumagawa, the Student Council meet with their allies to decide what to do. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 66, page 1 Hitomi expresses her concerns regarding Gagamaru Chougasaki and Shibuki Shibushi, who are each as dangerous as Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 66, pages 4-6 After discussing their options, the group decides to throw the General Affairs Manager's Battle, and use the two weeks to complete the Devilize Training. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 66, page 17 On July twenty-fifth, Hitomi and the other ladies change in the Student Council office. They discuss whether Zenkichi will be alright; when Zenkichi shows up, Hitomi explains the Hitoyoshi family fashion sense. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 67, pages 2-3 Arriving at the meeting place, they are surprised to find Kumagawa is the only one present. She is immediately accosted by Kumagawa, but is saved by an angry Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 67, pages 5-8 Naze explains who Tokemichi Choujabaru is. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 67, page 14 When Kumagawa is allowed to select the fight, Hitomi wonders what he will produce. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 67, pages 17-18 Choujabaru leads the Student Council and Kumagawa to the Viper's Den, a pit on the school grounds. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 68, page 1 Choujabaru explains the nature of the battlefield, and the rules of the match, much to Hitomi's consternation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 68, pages 3-7 As the battle starts, Hitomi is surprised to see Zenkichi take the lead. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 68, pages 12-13 She is disgusted by Kumagawa's movements. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 68, page 15 She and the others see though Naze's ruse. Hitomi questions Naze on the specifics, and thinks to herself that Naze is a good, if gloomy girl. She is surprised by Zenkichi's continued performance. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 68, pages 12-21 As Medaka and Naze discuss the mechanics behind the Minus Nullify System, Hitomi grows more impressed with Naze. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 69, page 4 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 69, page 7 When Medaka tries to jump down into the pit, Hitomi stops her, explaining the impact would drop the netting to the bottom of the pit. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 69, pages 12-13 Hitomi watches as Zenkichi struggles with Kumagawa. She states that Kumagawa could not use All Fiction at age four, and that it has probably come about due to something he lost in the previous three years. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 70, pages 8-9 Hitomi is impressed by Naze's quick assessment of the situation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 70, page 11 Hitomi watches on as Medaka rages in War God Mode. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 3 She is relieved to see Zenkichi awaken, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 13 but shocked to see Kumagawa's smile drop. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 15 Hitomi is horrified to learn that the other Minuses are attacking the rest of the Student Council during their training. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 71, page 17 The Student Council arrive in the parking lot head to the parking lot to help their allies. They find them with worse injuries than Zenkichi; they treat the others at Naze's lab before sending them to the hospital. Afterward, Medaka, Zenkichi, Hitomi, Naze, and Koga meet to decide what they will do next. Hitomi thinks to herself that the situation is not entirely hopeless yet. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 72, pages 16-18 Still in the meeting room, Hitomi and Zenkichi are surprised to find Medaka can use a cellphone. Zenkichi tells Medaka he wants Naze to stay their ally. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 73, pages 7-9 She and the others defend Koga from an attack by Class -13. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 73, pages 16-17 On the first of August, the opposing Student Councils meet for the Secretary's Battle. Choujabaru insists that Medaka and Kumagawa be handcuffed together to keep either of them from causing trouble. Hitomi thinks to herself that the pair are a good match. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 74, pages 4-6 She is surprised to hear the Secretary's Battle will be a match to strip the opponent. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 74, page 9 She is impressed by Naze's ability to keep her head. Hitomi is surprised by Kumagawa's offer of Class -13's surrender if Shibushi loses. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 74, pages 12-13 Hitomi is amazed by Naze's needles. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 75, page 5 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 75, page 8 She is surprised by Kumagawa's crocodile tears. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 75, page 10 Hitomi worries about Shibushi's Minus, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 75, page 12 and is shocked to learn the true nature of Scar Dead. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 75, pages 18-19 Hitomi worries for Naze, thinking that she took heavy mental damage even if her breakdown was an act. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 76, page 8 She is surprised when Medaka uses Kumagawa's head to break open the freezer's window. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 76, pages 12-13 Hitomi is amazed by Naze's Minus. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 77, page 2 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 77, page 5 She is shocked as Shibushi's fully powered Scar Dead damages even the spectators. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 77, pages 11-12 She is further amazed by the range of Ice Fire. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 77, page 18 Hitomi is worried when Naze turns her back on Shibushi, and is unsurprised when Shibushi tries a sneak attack. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 77, pages 21 She is amazed to see Naze defeat (and strip) Shibushi with a blast of fire. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 77, page 23 Hitomi hangs back as the others run to congratulate Naze as she steps out of the freezer. She is surprised to see Kumagawa has entered the freezer to restore Shibushi. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 78, pages 1-3 Hitomi watches on as the Minuses prepare to leave, letting out a sigh of relief. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 78, pages 6-7 She is shocked to realize Kumagawa's true aim was to break Medaka's will, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 78, pages 13-15 and is further surprised to see Emukae's Minus has evolved. In answer, Hitomi declares she will participate in the Treasurer's Battle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 78, page 19 On August eighth, Hitomi faces Emukae in the Treasurer's Battle, set in the academy's botanical garden. She is surprised to learn this match will include sub-players. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 79, pages 2-4 She tells Zenkichi that Emukae is already completely under Kumagawa's spell. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 79, page 6 Hitomi listens on to Choujabaru's explanation of the rules. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 79, page 8 She cuts off a frantic Medaka, reminding her that she is the one fighting. She then makes a bet with Kumagawa; if she wins, he must answer one question honestly. In return, Kumagawa tells her to go on a date with him if Emukae wins. As the match begins, Hitomi and Zenkichi enter the garden, only to be quickly attacked by the plants. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 79, pages 13-19 Pulling out a pair of pruning shears, Hitomi easily cuts her son and herself free. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 79, pages 21-23 Hitomi cuts her way through the plants, guided by Zenkichi. As he reminds her that the main opponent is Emukae, not Kumagawa, Hitomi remembers her first meeting with Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 80, pages 2-4 Finding Kumagawa and Emuake, Hitomi attacks what she thinks is Kumagawa. It is however only a dummy, and Kumagawa attacks Zenkichi from behind. He then orders Emukae to separate them, Kumagawa and Hitomi ending up together. Kumagawa reveals he erased his aura to confound Zenkichi's senses; Hitomi questions how he can treat his life so easily. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 80, pages 7-13 Kumagawa thanks Hitomi for leaving him alone as a child, and asks her if she would like him to save Zenkichi. Hitomi refuses, stating Zenkichi is a man now. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 80, pages 17-18 Hitomi sets up a picnic, hoping her behavior will force out some of Kumagawa's true emotions. She eventually drives him to cry bloody tears, and at her prompting, he begins talking about his most recent love. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 81, pages 4-7 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 81, page 9 Kumagawa goes on to talk about her numerous skills, admitting that his All Fiction was born from what she gave him, and Hitomi asks for the girl's name. Kumagawa give it: Najimi Ajimu. Hitomi is surprised as Emukae breaks through the plant barrier, bringing Zenkichi with her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 81, page 18 Hitomi tells Zenkichi not to be distracted by Kumagawa, and asks about what he saw through Emukae's vision. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 82, pages 2-4 She is shocked by the giant plant Emukae summons to fight. Zenkichi asks Hitomi to keep it distracted so that he can talk to Emukae, Hitomi asks him if he thinks he can make her happy; he answers in the affirmative. Satisfied, Hitomi draws a chainsaw and rushes the giant plant. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 82, pages 6-12 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 82, page 15 As Emukae calms down, Hitomi tells her not to die. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 82, page 18 She is surprised when an irate Kumagawa attacks both Emukae and Zenkichi. She asks him if he has given up on a draw, as she retrieves Emukae's key. She discovers however that Kumagawa has removed the keyholes from the bracelets, just as the clocks run down. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 82, pages 20-23 Hitomi sees to Zenkichi after Emukae covers the explosion with her body. She begins applying aid to the injured Emukae. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 83, pages 2-4 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 83, pages 6-9 As he staggers off, Kumagawa tells both Hitomi and Zenkichi to take care of Emukae. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 83, page 11 As Koga wonders about Zenkichi and Medaka's relationship, Hitomi states their feelings have long since passed what would be called love. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 83, pages 15-17 At the Ghost Babel, the Student Council brings Maguro up to speed with the election battles. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 84, page 3 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 84, page 6 On August fifteenth, the Student Council gather for the Vice-President's Battle. The group moves to an under construction building for the Vice-President's Battle, "Dropping Mad Dog". Medaka Box manga; Chapter 85, page 12 Hitomi tends to Hinokage after the battle ends, remarking that it is a miracle he is still alive. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 88, pages 13-14 She is surprised by Kumagawa's arrival. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 88, page 18 On August twenty-second, the Student Council and Class -13 gather for the final battle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 89, page 1 Hitomi is shocked when Hansode Shiranui declares that Kumagawa will represent Class -13. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 89, page 5 She is stunned by the conditions Medaka sets for the match. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 89, page 15 Hitomi and the others climb onto the rooftop Medaka and Kumagawa are fighting on. She is shocked as Kumagawa reveals his original Minus, Book Maker. She is unsurprised that Medaka accepts Kumagawa's proposal. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 90, pages 9-12 Hitomi is horrified to see Medaka speared through the chest, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 90, page 16 but is amazed to see her recover. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 90, page 18 Hitomi watches on as the battle continues, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, page 1 eventually devolving into a punching fest. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, pages 5-7 She is surprised by the appearance of Akune and Mogana Kikaijima. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, page 16 After his defeat, Hitomi places Kumagawa's head in her lap, asking if he is satisfied with losing properly. As the Minuses make to go, Hitomi asks why they have leave the academy. She tells Kumagawa to talk to Medaka first. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 92, pages 6-9 Hitomi seems unsurprised when Medaka offers Kumagawa the position of vice-president. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 92, page 11 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Unknown Shiranui Arc Aoki Aka explains Zenkichi's and Kumagawa's conditions to Hitomi, who responds that their spirits are resting, not broken. She draws her needles and declares this a job for a psychosomatic surgeon. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 168, page 2 Hitomi manages to restore both boys to consciousness by stimulating their cerebral nerves with her needles. Smiling, she asks each if they had good dreams. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 168, pages 15-16 At the end of the academic year, Hitomi is among those present at the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony. She is happy to accept Momo Momozono's congratulations, and tearfully states that Zenkichi still has a long way to go. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 8 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Hitomi awaits Medaka to challenge her as part of the 100 Flowers Run in the chairman's office, along with Hakama Shiranui, Kajiki Kurokami, Nashi Kurokami, and the academy's teachers. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 13-14 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, page 16 Her message to Medaka is to see her in the workplace. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Hitomi works with Aoki at the rebuilt Hakoniwa General Hospital. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 8 Abilities Combat Expert: Despite her appearance, Hitomi is a master of Savate, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 61, page 2 and is adept at fighting with surgical tools, capable of holding her own even against Kumagawa. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 60, page 8 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 60, page 19 She can throw marking pins with great accuracy, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 60, page 18 spit needles out of her mouth, and hold her breath for extended periods of time due to the Lamaze method. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 61, page 8 *'Cut and Sew Discipline' (切ったり縫ったりは専門分野, Kittari Nuttari ha Senmonbunya): As a former psychosomatic surgeon, Hitomi possesses a great mastery of sewing, and has even developed a fighting style using her sewing skills. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 60, page 21 Her talent is so great, she was able to alter Medaka's uniform before the younger woman could even react. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 58, page 12 :*'Combat Suture Moves "Basting" 6th Move, "Crucification"' (縫合格闘技 「狩縫」 六の技 「針漬」, Hōgō Kakutōgi "Karinui" Roku no Waza "Haritsuke"): Hitomi can utilize her mastery of needles and thread to tie an opponent down in a speedy manner to seal their movements, and is even capable of sewing into concrete. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 61, pages 8-9 Abnormality Mother's Task (お母さんのたしなみ, Mazāzu Tasuku): Though the exact details are unknown, Hitomi's Abnormality seems to pertain to the knowledge on how to perform motherly tasks or general methods of ensuring that one's family is well cared for. As a mother, Hitomi is skilled at gardening, cooking, and cleaning. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 79, page 23 *'Gardening Guardian' (庭弄りの守護神, Gādeningu Gādian): Using a pair of pruning shears concealed in her ribbon, Hitomi can quickly cut up all manner of plant life surrounding her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 79, pages 21-22 :*'Gardening Guardian Slaughter Version' (庭弄りの守護神 伐採版, Gādeningu Gādian Nadekiri Han): Foregoing her pruning shears, Hitomi instead uses a pair of cleavers to cut up plants. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 80, pages 2-3 In extreme cases, she takes this one step further and wields a giant chainsaw. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 82, pages 11-12 Trivia *Hitomi was voted the twentieth most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 151 votes. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Abnormal